Icicles
by felixlee14
Summary: Sequel to Warmth. Even more random than it's prequel. Luna finds out about Zoey's dark secret.


**Author's Note: This was the original yuri fic that I wanted to write for my friend, ZL. But I felt that it was missing something and thus, its prequel, Warmth, was born. Still, I hope that you would enjoy this as much as I enjoyed typing it.**** The plot is a bit screwed, don't ask me where I got all those crappy ideas from.**

**Dedicated to ZL.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I J.K. Rowling. If I did, the title would be changed to Hermione Granger, though ****it would sound less attractive… Only Zoey Lam does not belong to J.K. Rowling, and even then, Zoey Lam does not belong to me.**

Luna smiled dreamily as she watched Zoey pull on her robes over her snow-white shoulders.

"Zoey dear, come over here."

Zoey looked up slowly, her lithe fingers deftly tying her hair into a pony tail. The Ravenclaw returned Luna's dreamy smile with a coldly-calculating smirk of her own.

"Yes, Luna?"

Luna giggled.

"I love it when you give me that look. It reminds me of what… Snape would look like if he ever… _loved_ anybody."

Everybody knew that despite their seeming hatred for the Slytherin Potions Master, Ravenclaws secretly had fantasies of him. In fact, they had fantasies of almost every teacher in Hogwarts, except of course, that great oaf Hagrid, who was not even fit to be called 'Professor'. To qualify for a Ravenclaw crush, the teacher had to be intellectually gifted and glib with their tongues. And Zoey was one of the best impersonators of teacher characters, especially that of a particularly biased yet gifted wizard,

The dark-haired witch strolled lazily to the four poster bed that Luna was stretched out languidly on. Her deep purple robes billowed around her from some unseen storm, revealing a thin shirt with a skull logo on it and nothing much. Eyes so black they looked bottomless glinting dangerously, she ran her tongue over her gleaming pearly whites.

"Oh, so _now_ I'm a copy Professor Severus Snape. A rather greasy yet brilliant and malicious man."

Luna let out another giggle. Her radish earrings dangled wildly from her laughter.

"Now class, do I have to repeat myself, or can your incompetent mind comprehend the instructions on the board?"

Zoey's pale hand moved swiftly over the silvery blue bed sheets, rather like an owl swopping towards its prey.

"I did not expect Ravenclaws to be so thick and inept. Did those imbecile Gryffindors invade your ranks and cause your sharp blood to be diluted? Or did your pairing with Hufflepuff cause their useless murmurings to be transferred into your brains?"

Luna stifled a gasp as Zoey's icy fingers crept under her robes and gently stroked her warm thigh.

"You… you're cold."

Zoey smirked.

"Cold…?"

Luna glanced up, eyes slightly squinting from the sudden cold assault.

"Professor Lam, you're cold. Very cold. Like an icicle."

Laughter filled the room.

"Zoey, you're making the room colder!"

Zoey sneered at Luna.

"Of course. Cold is nice. Cold is king!"

With a wave of her wand, the Ravenclaw conjured up a tiny snow storm just below the canopy of bed. Luna smiled serenely.

"That's pretty."

Zoey let out a harsh bark of laughter.

"It's not just pretty…"

"It's gorgeous."

Zoey grinned, all pretense gone. She suddenly looked like a small kid, reveling in praise that somebody just gave her over a particularly difficult art piece. That moment of innocent, childish pride looked strange on somebody who looked so cold, with eyes so eerie and dark. Yet, Zoey's child-like smile was all that Luna ever wanted, to see her favourite person on earth return to the carefree moment of innocence and pure pride.

"I'm glad you like it."

Zoey tenderly caressed Luna's thigh a final time before swiftly drawing her hand back. Even before Luna could complete her sigh of longing, the dark-haired witch had already crawled beneath the sheets to join the dreamy blonde.

Both Ravenclaws lay there for a while, breathing in each other's scent, enjoying the feeling of warm skin against cold skin.

A sudden question popped up in Luna's head, a question that she had always wanted answered, but never felt ready for. Now, it seemed like the perfect opportunity, with both of them molded so tightly that they were like the two entwined serpents on the caduceus of the supposed Muggle Greek god Hermes. Apparently, Hermes was a wizard who first invented the faster mailing system. Why Muggles would elevate him to a status of a god was just beyond comprehension and Hermes was thoroughly amused, thereby doing anything and everything to aggravate the Muggles' imagination.

"Tell me, why are you so cold?"

Dark, bottomless eyes stared right through Luna, as if she were just a shadow. Or a hallucination.

Luna sighed, pulling away the folds of the maroon robes and digging her head into Zoey's thin chest. The latter flinched slightly, like she always did when something landed on her.

"My parents were employees of the Ministry. They worked for the Magical Creatures section, drawing up laws which limited magical, or even half-humans, creatures from many things…"

Frosty fingers crept beneath warm robes and gently stroked supple breasts, eliciting a small gasp from the owner. Despite drawing heat away from the warm chest, those frosty fingers did not thaw, an endless winter in the midst of summer.

"A certain magical creature was badly affected by a law my father wrote."

Zoey sighed, her other hand snaking around Luna's head and pushing the snug head deeper into her bosom, gasping for breath even as she did so.

"All non-wand-carrying and/or magical creatures are to submit themselves for questioning every time they attack a wizarding person or a Muggle."

That sentence was monotonous, memorized from a textbook, recited from memory, carved from stone. Zoey's voice was monotonous yet sad, knowing that that law, in a way, applied to her in every situation she had ever been in.

Both Ravenclaws held their breaths as they pulled each other into an embrace of hot and cold. The battle of heat was clearly unbalanced, since the cold never subsided, but seemed to suck warmth and grow even chillier. Still, Luna never once complained. Instead, she willingly embraced the coldness, letting it enter her heart and changing her perspective of heat. Oh, Xenophilius Lovegood was going to be so proud of his daughter.

"Oh, Trotski Vronski was so… enraged, so furious. He had previously attacked four wizards and was already facing a life term in Azkaban. You know how Dementors affect such creatures as Trotski Vronski more than normal wizards. They often have a more tragic past, and most of the time, a more tormented present."

A sigh rippled from the bundle of silvery blue. This was the first time that Zoey Lam had ever shared her deep, dark secret with anybody.

"Vronski vowed revenge on my parents. One night, just before the Dark Lord rose to power, Vronski struck. He entered the house and snatched me from my crib. Right before my trembling parents, he sank his poisonous fangs deep into my throat. It was so terrifying, the poison being imbued forcefully and painfully into me. The worst part was, my parents immediately denounced me. Both of them just yelled curses at both Vronski and me, barely a year old, so fragile and so much in pain… Luna, they _abandoned_ me. They tried to _kill_ me. Their _own_ daughter… "

Luna cupped Zoey's icy head in her cooling hands and covered her cold mouth with her own warm one. Her tongue went in, running over the previously gleaming teeth and carefully fiddling with jutting, sharp-tipped canines. Surprisingly, her tongue did not get stuck to the roof of Zoey's mouth, dry and freezing as it was.

Zoey kissed back, more urgently and furiously, as if she would drop down dead at any moment, which, Luna knew, was a possible side effect that evolved from Zoey's 'unsuitable' lifestyle.

Finally, Luna drew back, panting for breath. Mist swirled in front of her, thickening each time she expelled air from her lungs.

"Vronski took me back to his… residence. Even for a child of the tender age of one, he had no mercy or pity. He immediately introduced me to the…Dark Lord. He touched me, caused whatever bad memories I had to break out of the dark recesses of my memories and torment me until I was rescued. This is why I call… him with the name the Death Eaters gave him."

Luna stared straight into Zoey's dark eyes. For such a dreamy stare, she could invoke such forceful reactions.

"You felt Voldemort's skin against yours. Who would not be afraid?"

Zoey winced at the powerful dark wizard's name. Her whole body trembled as images of those terrible moments grappled for power in her head. Even now, after all those years, she still had power struggles against those dark memories.

"Zoey, are you alright? I'm sorry for bringing up this… topic."

The dark-haired witch shook her head breathlessly, her sleek hair swaying gracefully despite her tormented state.

"I need to tell this to somebody, somebody special to me. I need…"

"… To be understood. To be loved and accepted for what you truly are. To relieve yourself of the huge burden which you have been carrying about since young."

A shudder ripped through Zoey's body. Her pale face contorted in pain and she gasped for air.

Whipping out her wand, Luna immediately enlarged the small snow storm beneath the canopy, conjuring it to envelop Zoey, and consequently, her own body. Yet, she endured the freezing conditions, until Zoey seemed to have recovered from her fit.

"Remember… how, the first time I entered Hogwarts, I felt so alone and afraid?"

Zoey's eyes were boring into Luna's imploringly, desperate and craving for relief from the emotions which racked their mistress that night, six years ago.

"Yes, I remember."

"I was afraid that I would attack somebody. Even though I had never actually tasted human flesh and blood, the threat was always there…"

Luna suddenly perked up.

"Is that why you're so… weak? Because you never gave in to your natural instinct?"

Zoey winced.

"I won't call it natural, but yes, it is precisely because I never once touched human blood and flesh to my lips. All my weaknesses were aggravated, my strength, gone, my stamina, gone. Everything, all gone. I am nothing but a starving soul in a shriveling shell."

Luna sighed and rubbed her hand against Zoey's cold cheeks.

"Oh my poor baby. You've had it so rough all these years. Why didn't you tell me?"

The pale witch hesitated for a moment. She seemed to be choosing her words carefully, as if unable to figure out the real reason. When she spoke, she spoke slowly, as if her Ravenclaw mind refused to let out a single word without carefully considering it.

"I guess… it's because… I didn't want to lose you as… my friend. People shun me because of who, or what, I am. I am an abomination of wizard kind, and wizards are fearful, and therefore hostile, to creatures or abominations of any kind which might be powerful or intelligent enough to snatch power from them."

Luna snorted, fingering her radish earrings.

"You aren't intelligent just because you are a vampire. Intelligence comes from your own self."

Zoey stared coolly at Luna.

"Luna, I'm not _just_ a vampire. True, vampires on the whole are more cunning than most wizards, but the more modern vampires most do not have an ounce of intelligence in them, because they are usually the urchins and beggars which the aristocrats of old fed on. Count Dracula was such an example. Muggles may think he is a myth, just because Bram Stoker decided not to scare them too much. But the Count infected countless poor Muggles and wizards, many whom never had any form of education."

Luna glanced up at Zoey, slacked-jaw.

"How do you know all that?"

Cold laughter erupted from pale lips.

"I have to know everything about my kind, right?"

She paused for a while, before taking a deep breath.

"I am an Arctic vampire, one of the oldest, most ancient breed. Arctic vampires come from the coldest, darkest places on this earth. Because of this, they had to adapt, and soon became one with the cold. Ice runs in their veins, frost chills their breath and the snow storm is life to them. Also, because Arctic vampires are so ancient, they have centuries and centuries of knowledge stored in their heads. So really, the one advantage of being an Arctic vampire is that I'm what people call, a genius."

"But… how do you have that knowledge? Isn't there so much to know and learn?"

Again, cold laughter filled the room.

"Well, I don't know how to explain, but I just know what's happening. You can call it my instinct. Some people have fast reflexes; I just have a sense of déjà vu."

Luna was silent for a while. Her hand went behind Zoey's cold head and started stroking her soft, frosty hair. Every once in a while her fingers would come across tiny icicles, literally growing and forming, on the tip of each strand of hair. Her Ravenclaw mind was working so hard that Zoey could literally see the clockwork smoking.

"Zoey, you said that you by suppressing you thirst for blood, you grew weak as a result…"

"Yeah, something like that…"

Luna stared straight into Zoey's eyes, staring so forcefully that she caused the latter to turn away.

"What if…"

Zoey sat up ramrod straight, the sheets falling and crumpling beside the girl and on Luna.

"Luna, no."

"But Zoey…"

"NO!"

Zoey's pale nostrils were quivering. Her lips were drawn back in a snarl, her shiny white canines very visible. Her eyes, once so dark and bottomless, were suddenly tinged with such a violent shade of crimson and became slits, much like that of a snake. The folds of her robes were still pushed aside and Luna could see the thin chest staying stagnant as Zoey stopped breathing completely, waiting in deathly silence and pose as she tried to instill a sense of danger and foreboding into her lover.

Luna calmly sat there, her platinum blond hair slightly ruffled from the breeze made from the falling sheets.

"You know you want me, you know you need me. Tell me it has crossed your mind many, many times."

Zoey gave a low growl.

"No, it has never. I love you too much to think of even harming you…!"

"But you can control yourself, can't you?"

Strong, cold hands pinned Luna into the bed. The mattress suddenly became hard and cold and Luna's whole body suddenly became numb and paralyzed. She stared up helplessly and somewhat fearfully into Zoey's crimson-tinged eyes.

"I love you too much to harm you. Remember that, and never ever speak of that matter again."

The spell was lifted and Luna found herself free once again. But the moment was gone.

Zoey stalked off towards her own bed and drew the curtains around it. The snow storm moved with her and roared past the curtains, almost ripping them off their hinges.

Luna sighed as warm failed to return to her body. How could she make Zoey see sense?

Icicles began growing from the canopy of her bed. Luna stared at them in surprise. With a wave of her wand, she enlarged them and formed them into the face that she loved so much.

She did not want Zoey to die. She was determined to go through with her plan. After all, she was in Ravenclaw. And she was determined to use the big brains that defined her as a Ravenclaw to save Zoey.

"Zoey, I love. Remember that."


End file.
